


"A beloved child has many names."

by FanaticFangirl2602



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, I had a quote saved in my drafts from a year ago and this popped into my head, It's only in like 1 section, Light Angst, Most of this is pointless fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Precious Peter Parker, There's barely any angst I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFangirl2602/pseuds/FanaticFangirl2602
Summary: “Rakkaalla lapsella on monta nimeä.”Translation: “A beloved child has many names.”Peter Parker has many names.





	"A beloved child has many names."

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through my Tumblr drafts and found a quote I saved ages ago that originally inspired a gif set I never made. Now it's inspired this one shot. Enjoy!

_“Rakkaalla lapsella on monta nimeä.”  
Translation: “A beloved child has many names.”_

**Best Friend**

Ned and Peter have known each other for years, since before they started high school. The pair of boys do nearly everything together. Weekends consist of sleepovers and Legos. Mornings have silly gifs and good morning texts.

They spend ages working out their secret handshake. It starts with just a few steps, but as they get the hang of it, they expand it. The first time the pair are able to do the handshake without looking, they don’t realize what they did until five minutes later and spend the next ten minutes cheering and tackling each other. It’s all their family hears about for the rest of the day.

When Ned’s cat goes missing, Peter spends the week helping his friend put up fliers and searching. Peter goes so far as to put on his Spider-Man suit and swing around the city as his secret identity. Neither of them can find the cat, and Peter does whatever he can to support his friend. When the cat shows back up at Ned’s house two weeks later with kittens, Ned cries happy tears and Peter takes pictures of his friend with the felines.

A couple months later, Ned finds out about Peter’s secret identity. There’s a little freak out, on both sides, but Peter is thankful Ned knows, even if the whole thing was an accident. Ned helps him with excuses when Peter needs to sneak away and deal with crime. They’re not great excuses, especially in the beginning, but they work. After a bit, Ned can tell when Peter’s powers are overwhelming him, and he learns how to help Peter with that too.

Peter is Ned’s best friend, and Ned is Peter’s. Neither boy could ask for a better companion.

**Nephew**

May and Ben never plan to have kids. It simply isn’t in their life plan. Then Peter’s parents die unexpectedly. They take their nephew in without a second thought and just like that, they have a kid.

It’s hard in the beginning, because of the grieving. May and Ben have to explain to the small child why his parents aren’t coming to get him. Peter is confused at first, but he accepts his parents are gone. Still, there are nights where the kid wakes up groggy and confused and asks where Mommy is while he’s half asleep. Those nights, Ben gently guides Peter back to bed and tucks him back in. The aunt and uncle spend the next hour in their bedroom hugging and supporting each other. Peter doesn’t remember in the morning.

Slowly, May and Ben get the hang of parenting. They help Peter with homework and figure out how to make friends. They teach him about life and consequences. Money is tight with the three of them under the same roof, but they make it work.

Peter is fifteen when Ben is taken from them. May answers a call from Peter, but instead of his voice she hears, it’s that of an officer’s. Never has she felt so much panic and fear course through her. When May makes it to the hospital, she’s greeted by a downcast policeman who takes her to her nephew. She sees her boy - with messy hair, a pale, tearstained face, and blood on his hands - and forgets how they’ve all been arguing for the past day. She forgets it all. All she does is run over and embrace her boy in the tightest hug she’s ever given.

It’s over a year later she walks in on him wearing a red, spiderwebbed suit and mask. He didn’t mean for her to see, she knows. She knows because as soon as she made her presence known, the teen spins around like a deer in the headlights. Both Parkers freak out. There’s panicking and yelling ( _“I told you to run the other direction!” “I-I know, but-” “WHY DID YOU RUN TOWARDS IT?!”_ ), there’s crying and apologies.

Being an aunt is hard, especially when your nephew is a wall-crawling superhero. But in the end, May won’t trade it for anything.

**Spider-Man**

It’s a name he gives himself, but it sticks. The public hears about it, hears about him, as he becomes a more prominent hero. The name spreads and goes so far as to be used in articles and blogs.

Spidey stays close to the ground. No taking on aliens, no taking on super soldiers. He tends to stay in his hometown, stopping robberies and muggings. People at attack scenes notice the masked hero does everything he can to make sure they don’t get hurt, swinging them out of danger. He even goes so far as to take hits that would’ve otherwise hit them. Even the criminals Spider-Man doesn’t injure badly. He dearms them and webs them up, then makes sure everyone around is okay. The civilians remember the hero’s name.

The colorful hero does small stuff too. He helps the elderly cross the street, and helps people carry their groceries. He assists lost pets and cats stuck in trees. Once, a group of kids asks if he can play basketball with them. Spider-Man simply drops onto the court and asks whose team he was on. Everyone affected by these simple actions remembers the hero.

A newspaper starts writing articles about him. The Daily Bugle. They’re not flattering. Stories about Spider-Man are always twisted, always turned around until he’s somehow the bad guy. The editor-in-chief has it out for the red and blue clad man. He growls, and curses, and shames the name. The articles cause a stir and distrust starts to form. But those who have met the hero, those who have seen him in person and heard him calming down scared kids, know better than to trust the paper.

Spider-Man. It’s a name that carries a burden sometimes, but when a child waves to Peter and cheers for the hero as he swings through the city, he knows he wouldn’t change a thing.

**Loser**

It’s what Michelle calls him. He’s offended at first. Like, gee, thanks. He makes a face, one that consists of furrowed brows, downturned lips, and the silent question of _why_?

Slowly, he learns she’s not actually insulting him. He figures it out over time. There will be moments where he makes a pun and she snorts a laugh before shaking her head. “You’re such a loser, Parker,” she says, but he sees she’s hiding a smile behind her book, and his usual offense doesn’t rise. Instead, he flashes a crooked grin and makes a pun worse than the one before.

‘Loser’ isn’t so much of an insult as a nickname. It’s almost like an inside joke between them. Often, Michelle says the word deadpan or with a smirk, but he can see there’s no maliciousness in the word. He can hear the traces of amusement, of joy in her tone when she addresses him. Sometimes he still pretends he be offended by it, just to tease her. When he does, she usually smacks him lightly and tells him to knock it off.

When they start dating, she still calls him a loser, but now it’s a little different. It’s fond, even when she drawls it and she rolls her eyes at him. Peter takes great pleasure in taking the opportunity to tease her whenever it comes. ( _“Yeah, but I’m your loser.” He smirks and she grins when she replies, “Damn right you are.”_ ) Sometimes, when it’s late, it’s whispered softly between goodnight kisses. Sometimes it’s a greeting, said brightly and cheerfully. Sometimes it’s in a text and May will call Peter out on his sappy smile.

Michelle Jones calls Peter Parker a loser, but it’s no insult. It’s her way of teasing, of being friendly. Where it used to bother him, now the name just makes him feel warm and happy. If Peter has to choose between MJ calling him “babe” or “loser,” he knows exactly which one he’d pick.

**Kid**

Peter protests in the beginning. He’s not a kid, he’s a teenager. Mister Stark doesn’t have any of it. “Until you’re a legal adult, you’re a kid,” he says one day and, even though it’s not a call with visual, Peter knows the billionaire is smirking. Peter rolls his eyes.

Gradually, Tony Stark becomes part of Peter’s life. He’ll call in once a week for a cheek up at first, ask how Spider-Man is doing and how the kid beneath the mask is. He’ll jokingly tell Peter how Happy doesn’t have to keep his phone on vibrate 24/7 now that the teen isn’t blowing it up with texts constantly. The more Tony calls, the more the topic shifts away from a weekly check in to just the two of them talking. The calls go from once a week to twice. Twice a week to three. Calling to texting. Peter enjoys it.

He doesn’t see Tony in person very often. Peter doesn’t mind. The man owns a business and he’s an Avenger. Between that and living at the new facility upstate, Peter knows, logically, he can’t see Tony very often. And he really doesn’t expect to. Their relationship simply isn’t like that.

Which is why Peter is so surprised when he wakes up the morning after getting his butt handed to him by a weirdo supervillain to find Tony Stark knocking on his apartment door. The last time the two saw each other face to face was when Peter turned down the invite to the Avengers. Yet, Tony walks into the apartment like he’s been there a thousand times. ( _“I can’t believe you’re still standing,” Tony remarks, looking the teen up and down. Peter blinks. He’s groggy, aching, and confused. Maybe that’s why he oh so smartly replies, “What?” Tony shakes his head, “Damn you got beat.”_ ) The billionaire acts like nothing is out of the ordinary as he helps Peter take proper care of his injuries. It feels a little awkward, but it’s helpful. Tony also brings a real first aid kit for Peter to have, claiming disinfectant and Hello Kitty band aids doesn’t cut it.

After that, they see each other more. Sometimes Happy picks Peter up from school when Tony wants to work in the lab with him. Sometimes Peter swings by - literally - when he hears Tony Stark is visiting the area. Sometimes Peter, May, Tony, and Pepper have a picnic together.

Tony has a lot of nicknames for Peter. Webhead, Underoos, Spiderling, Pete, just to name a few. But the one that’s used most is “Kid,” because that’s what he is. He’s a kid, plain and simple, but more than that… He’s Tony’s kid.

* * *

 

Best Friend. Nephew. Spider-Man. Loser. Kid. **Hero.**

Peter Parker is loved by many.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of working and looking for classes. Whooooooooo!
> 
> If you liked this, come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://fanaticfangirl2602.tumblr.com)!


End file.
